Metabolic disorders occur due to disruption of a metabolic process in human body. The synthesis and breakdown of biomolecules such as fats, proteins and carbohydrates in our body occur through highly regulated set of metabolic pathways. These metabolic processes if interrupted at any level could lead to the abnormal accumulation/lack of certain biomolecules which could lead to a metabolic disorder. Depending on the type of biomolecules the metabolic disorders maybe classified as lipid metabolism disorders, Iron metabolism disorders, Phosphorous metabolism disorders, Calcium metabolism disorders, etc.
Dyslipidemia is a condition that occurs due to abnormality in lipid metabolism. It is a variation in lipid levels in blood plasma. This variation in lipids levels may be due to increased or decreased amount of Cholesterol and/or Triglyceride (TG) in plasma. Commonly known form of dyslipidemia is hyperlipidemia which is a condition due to elevated level of lipids in blood.
Primarily, dyslipidemia may be caused as a result of genetic mutation. In such case, children may also be affected. However, secondary causes wherein adults are the most affected include sedentary lifestyle, alcohol overuse, Diabetes, Chronic kidney diseases, liver diseases and so on. In recent times, lifestyle with excessive consumption of trans-fats and saturated fats, and with physical inactivity is soon becoming a common cause for dyslipidemia related obesity. In case of diabetic patients, prolonged increased levels of insulin may also lead to dyslipidemia.
Dyslipidemia itself is not a life-threatening condition. However, it leads to conditions such as hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, steatohepatitis, atherosclerosis, obesity, hyperglycemia, metabolic syndrome, etc. Conditions such as obesity, atherosclerosis, hyperglycemia etc further increase the risks of grave complications such as coronary artery diseases, stroke, pancreatitis, peripheral arterial diseases, etc. In Diabetic patients, especially, the risks of such conditions are higher.
There exist many methods of treatment for Dyslipidemia and related disorders. Method of treatment includes changes in dietary habits and lifestyle, allopathic medication, procedural approaches, etc. Statins, fibrates and niacin/nicotinic acid are classes of lipid lowering drugs that are generally used. Other commonly known classes of drugs include bile acid binding resins, cholesterol absorption inhibitors, monoclonal antibodies, etc. However, these drugs may have undesirable side effects.
Alternatively, ayurvedic interventions are also known in treating Dyslipidemia and related disorders. Many herbal formulations have been developed based on the knowledge of the healing properties of various herbs. Formulations having herbs such as Commiphora mukul, Boswellia serrata, Semecarpus anacardium Strychnox nux vomica, Terminalia arjuna, Rubia cordifolia, Bacopa monnieri, Cyprerus rotundus, Emblica officinalis, Emblica ribes, Piper longum, Piper nigrum, Plumbago zeylanica, Terminala bellarica, Terminala chebula and Zinger oficinale, etc. have been developed. However, the effectiveness of such formulations is arguable. There exists a need for an effective method of treating/managing Dyslipidemia and related disorders.